Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operations of an image capturing device and a communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A digital camera whose main body unit and image capturing unit are able to be separated has been known. As an example of such a digital camera, a digital camera of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-201073 will be described. The digital camera of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-201073 includes a main body unit and an image capturing unit. The image capturing unit is able to be separated from the main body unit, and when the image capturing unit is separated from the main body unit, the image capturing unit and the main body unit perform wireless communication. Then, when a user operates the main body unit, photography is able to be performed in a state where the image capturing unit is separated from the main body unit.
Moreover, at the present time, while functionality of a camera incorporated in a cellular phone is being raised remarkably, a demand for using an image having higher quality in a cellular phone is increasing, so that a digital camera in which an image capturing function is specialized (hereinafter, referred to as an image capturing device) has appeared. This image capturing device is capable of being attached to a communication apparatus such as a cellular phone, and communicates with the communication apparatus in a wireless manner. A user is able to perform photography by operating the communication apparatus to which the image capturing device is attached, and obtain a feeling of use such that a camera of the communication apparatus is exchanged for a lens having an excellent performance. A technique by which such an image capturing device is used more efficiently has been required.